


Chocolate for Sex

by Lady_Line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Food Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Line/pseuds/Lady_Line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is confused about Valentine's Day candy.  Dean intends to show him exactly what it's good for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate for Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a belated birthday present for a friend who loves Destiel as much as she loves chocolate.

 

“I don’t really see what this has to do with any of the historical figures recognized as ‘Saint Valentine.’”

 

Castiel appears at Dean’s side with a pink bag full of fun-size Valentine’s Day candies.  He’s scowling down at it as if he’s trying to crack some sort of code, as if he can make it fit into his understanding of the holiday.   They’ve been in the grocery store for nearly half an hour, and Dean’s basket is full of frozen pies, beer, and chips.  Cas hasn’t contributed anything, but here he comes, with a bag of that crappy candy they sell in bulk whenever a holiday rolls around.

 

Dean chuckles a little at the angel’s mess of windswept hair, his eyebrows pulled in confusion.  Cas has been picking up on dumb human traditions pretty quickly, but this is gonna be his first Valentine’s Day running with the Winchesters.  Dean didn’t expect to like Cas so much.  Hell, when he’d first strolled through that barn door almost a year ago, all power and confidence and so proud of himself for pulling Dean outta the Pit, he never would have guessed that they’d eventually be shopping for groceries together, of all things.  Damnit. 

 

He smiles down at Cas, rolling his eyes. “Dude, Valentine’s Day is more about eating a shit ton of candy and getting laid.” He slaps Castiel on the shoulder and pulls him in a little bit. “You’re not supposed to think about some old-ass prick getting martyred for whatever old-ass reason.”  Castiel lifts his bright blue eyes up and looks directly into Dean’s green ones.  “That certainly is a… _departure_ from the history,” Cas grumbles up at him.

 

Dean’s pretty fucking good at maintaining his composure around Cas, but those eyes…holy fuck.

 

Dean shifts away a bit and then grabs the bag out of Cas’s hands and shakes it under his nose a bit. “You know what?  You and me?  We’re getting as much candy as we can carry, and we’re gonna eat it all.  Just pig out.  Give you a _real_ human experience while Sam’s off doing research and can’t tell us ‘no.’”

 

So they load up with everything they can find that’s wrapped in red and pink and covered with hearts.  The girl at checkout peers up at them over her glasses with a little smirk. “Having a party?”

 

Dean winks at her, and she flushes brilliantly as she continues ringing them up.  “It’s always a party where we are, toots.”

 

**************************** 

 

Back at the motel room, Dean’s opened all twenty-five bags of candy and has spread the contents out on one of the seedy-looking beds.  He picks up each type of candy in turn as he explains, “Okay, Cas, there’re a couple different categories of candy that you need to be made aware of right now.  You got your powdery little word hearts, which are basically a waste of time, but chicks dig ‘em.  You got your Hershey’s kisses and your bite-size Twix or whatever; they’re the meat in your VD arsenal.”

 

“What kind of meat is—“

 

“AND THEN,” Dean plows over Cas’s question,” You got your _piece de resistance_ :” Dean picks up the large, red, heart-shaped box. “This shit is like orgasm gold. You give this to whoever’s pants you wanna get into, and it’s basically a sure thing.”

 

Castiel leans forward a bit, very serious about remembering everything Dean is teaching him. “So, this is a sort of barter system?  Chocolate for sex?  Is that what this holiday is about now?”

 

“W-well, it doesn’t work quite like that,” Dean stutters waving a hand aimlessly, “It’s more like, you find someone you like, you spend time with them, and you buy them chocolate and flowers to kinda…”  Dean feels his face heating up, and he’s sure that he’s blushing like crazy.  He’s been really good at hiding his attraction to Cas, because, frankly, he has no idea where Cas’s head is at when it comes to sex or relationships or anything like that.  He’s not even sure angels can bone, and Cas has admitted that he’s a virgin.  Dean finds himself wondering what sex with Cas would be like.  It’s gotta be awesome, right?  He’s a freaking angel of the lord.  He must have stamina for days.

 

And what the hell is it that Dean finds so attractive about Cas anyway?  Dean’s spent most of his life being almost exclusively attracted to women.  He’s found the occasional dude hot, because sometimes you just can’t deny a hot piece of ass, regardless of the package it comes in.  But he’s never done anything about it.  No need to when all he has to do is put on his most charming smile and save a hot chick from certain death at the hands of a shifter and then he’s as good as laid.  So, no need to go out on a limb; no need to delve into new territory; no need to be a novice at something new.  Dean likes being the best there is at what he does, and he doesn’t do gay sex.

 

But then there’s Castiel.  He can’t wrap his head around whatever it is about the angel that catches Dean’s breath and leaves him gasping for air.  It must be this freaking “profound bond” crap, but what does that even mean?   And what does he want to do about it?

 

“Dean?” Cas’s voice snaps Dean out of his spiraling thoughts and back to business.

 

“Okay, uh, so, try one of these,” Dean takes one of the chocolates from the heart-shaped box and hands it over to the angel.  He watches as Cas takes a bite, and a bit of chocolate sits on his lip and starts to melt.  

 

He’s overcome with the impulse to lick it off.

 

But he holds himself back.

 

Just barely.

 

“Dean.  Your thoughts are very loud.”

 

Dean’s pretty sure that he doesn’t breathe for a full ten seconds.

 

When he does start breathing again, he raises his eyes up to meet Cas’s.  He’s surprised that what he finds there isn’t disgust or dismissal, but a level of arousal to match his own.  Well, _that’s_ the most unexpected thing that’s happened today.

 

And then the next most surprising thing today happens.

 

Cas slowly brings the other half of the chocolate up to Dean’s lips, which open of their own accord, and Cas places the candy between Dean’s teeth.  Suddenly, his hands are gripping the sides of Dean’s face, and Cas is kissing the chocolate into his mouth.  The sweet slide of Cas’s lips, his warm breath heating Dean up in more places than one, and it’s all Dean can do to keep his knees from buckling under him.  Cas apparently senses this, and swivels them around, pulling off of Dean’s mouth just long enough to push him onto the bed.  The candy they dumped onto the mattress bounces up and down, some of it falling onto the floor.

 

Dean swallows the rest of the chocolate that Cas fed him. 

 

And now they’re staring at each other, Cas’s hands are twisted in Dean’s shirt, and he’s looking at him the way a hungry tiger would look at a chicken.  Dean likes it.

 

“Cas, are you sure you want to do this?  I mean, I’m a guy, and you’re a guy, and, I dunno, doesn’t that screw with your celestial purity or whatever?” 

 

Cas grips Dean tighter and lowers him all the way back, planting his knees on either side of Dean’s hips.  “Please, Dean.  Our Father couldn’t care less about sexuality.  That’s all cultural stigma contrived by humans.  Besides,” he adds, “I’m not even human, so you should probably be more worried about the inter-species element of this interaction.”

 

“Well, with that kind of dirty talk, I’m completely turned on now,” Dean smirks up at him.  Cas shuts him up with a ferocious kiss that makes Dean forget everything for a while, and when he comes up for air, he’s got his hands up Cas’s shirt and is doing his damnedest to pull everything off over Cas’s head in one go.  That trench coat has got to get out of the way.  Fast.  Dean’s hard in his jeans, and the way that Cas is rolling his hips is rubbing him in all the right ways.  It’s different than it is with a girl, but Dean finds that he likes it all the same.  Besides, this is _Cas_.  Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Cas like this a million times since they met.  And now it’s finally happening, and all of Dean’s apprehensions are quickly melting away.  He just needs to get _closer_.  He needs to feel Cas’s warm skin on his.  Now.   So he keeps tugging at all of Cas’s shirts and jackets and whatever else and _why the hell does he keep wearing all this cumbersome shit??_

 

Cas takes the hint and sheds his coat and jacket unceremoniously, and Dean gets to work on his stupid tie and the stupid buttons that are just a little too big for the buttonholes in this starched-to-all-hell dress shirt.  Dean rolls Cas over, dumping even more candy onto the floor, so that he can take full advantage of kissing and nibbling him all the way down as he unveils more and more skin.  Cas jumps a little when Dean gets below his ribs, and Dean chuckles up at him, “Are you ticklish, Cas?”

 

“It would appear so, yes,” Cas says so seriously that Dean loses it for a second.  He collapses against Cas, head on his chest, and giggles until he can’t breathe. 

 

“This isn’t funny, Dean,” Cas growls out and Dean can feel Cas’s erection pressing into his belly and decides that, no, it’s actually the funniest thing ever.  Cas retaliates by reaching down and yanking the back of Dean’s shirt up over his head, covering up everything but his mouth.  Which Cas takes full advantage of with his own mouth. 

 

“Alright, alright, Bossy McAngelbutt, I’m getting back to work.” Dean pulls back and takes off his shirt while Cas throws his shirt and tie on the floor.  Dean dives back in, nipping playfully at Cas’s hipbones, simultaneously spreading his hand against the front of Cas’s slacks.  He doesn’t know what turns him on more; the feel of Cas’s rock hard erection, knowing he was the one who put Cas in this state, or the sound that that contact draws out of Cas. 

 

Dean flicks his eyes up to Cas’s face.  Cas is watching him, flushed and jaw dropped open and looking so thoroughly gorgeous that it’s all Dean can do to keep himself from pulling Cas’s pants down and sucking him off until he begs for mercy.

 

“So this is all new for you, right?  Are you sure you’re ready, Cas?  Because, once I really get going, there’s no holding back.”  Dean’s amazed his voice is as steady as it is, because his heart is racing and his hard on is getting more and more distracting.

 

Cas rolls his eyes (which Dean finds completely endearing even though he’d never say so in a million years) and sighs, “Please, I’ve been watching humankind have sex for millennia.  I know what I’m doing, and I’m damn well ready, and I want it to be with _you_ , Dean.” Cas takes one of the Hershey’s kisses from near his elbow, unwraps it, and places it on his skin just above his belt buckle.  “Now,” he wolfishly grins at Dean, “chocolate for sex, right?”

 

Dean’s never been more proud of his angel.

 

He takes the kiss in his teeth, running the bottom of it along Cas’s lower belly as he undoes his slacks.  Cas’s cock bobs up hot and hard in Dean’s hand, and Dean thinks that he’s never felt anything better.  He’s so used to his own penis, that the wonder of having someone else’s in his hand is revelatory.  His skin is so soft and smooth and he smells so good…maybe his angel mojo makes everything about Cas more appealing.  He grips the shaft as he rolls the chocolate around in his mouth and over the head of Cas’s dick.  The candy is melting quickly, but it’s making everything taste even more amazing as the sweetness mixes with the bitterness of pre-cum beading at the head.  That was surprising; the fact that Dean actually liked the taste of pre-cum.  Hell, he’d tasted his own tons of times, but never would have guessed in a million years that he’d like someone else’s.  It could be angel mojo, or the candy, or a mix of the two.  Dean doesn’t really give a damn, because it’s all awesome.

 

 

Cas is making all kinds of amazing sounds, and he’s writhing around on the mattress like a cat in heat, thrusting up into Dean’s mouth.  Dean’s not sure how deep he can take him—hell, he’d never blown a guy before, so how should he know—so he licks his way up and down the shaft and gently plays with Cas’s balls exactly the way he likes it.  It seems to work, and Cas is getting more and more incoherent.  Cas reaches down and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, then grabs the back of Dean’s head.  “F-fuck…that’s…Dean... _Deeean…_ ”

 

Perfect.

 

Dean takes Cas down all in one smooth motion, almost to the base.  He gags a little, but damn if it isn’t awesome all the same.  He sets up a rhythm, up and down slow and then fast, keeping the suction light but effective, and his fingers tight around the base where his lips can’t reach.  Dean’s dick is rubbing against the inside of his jeans, and just when he thinks he can’t take it any more without wanking himself, right when he thinks he’s hitting the home stretch of bringing Cas to orgasm, Cas sits straight up.

 

“Wait…* _huff_ *…stop…Dean…” Cas grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him off his dick, Dean making a ridiculously obscene sound in the process. 

 

“Why, is it—is it okay?” Dean has a mini panic; he’s usually pretty fucking confident in the sack, but this new Gay Sex thing…maybe he’s not doing it right?

 

“Yes, Dean, it’s far more than ‘okay.’ I just…I don’t want it to be over yet,” and then Cas is palming Dean through his jeans and unbuttoning him and unzipping him and _HOLY FUCK HOLY JESUS_ Cas’s mouth is hot and wet and so fucking amazing as it engulfs Dean in one go.  Dean’s legs are all tangled up in his pants and briefs, but Cas takes a moment to rid him of those before going back down on him.  Cas is a fast learner; he’s matching stroke for stroke what Dean was doing to him, and it’s so fucking good that it’s hard for him to tamp down his orgasm long enough to really enjoy this.  So he sweeps even more of the fucking Valentine’s candy onto the floor and leans back on his elbows and takes in the sight of Castiel swallowing his dick with gusto. 

 

Dean’s shaking with the strain of holding back.  He wants this to last forever, but, hell, he’s only human, and the things that Cas is doing to him are downright superhuman.  Cas comes off his dick and looks up into Dean’s face.  Fuck, those blue eyes really are going to be the end of him.  Cas’s lips are red and wet, and his hair looks even more windblown than usual (heh heh— _blown_ ), and Dean can’t help but pull him up and kiss him like his life depends on it.  He tastes himself in Cas’s mouth, but that’s nothing new; he’s never been squeamish about making out after a girl’s gone down on him, or vice versa. 

 

“Doing good, Cas?”

 

“It’s better than I could have ever expected, Dean,” and he sees such wonder and adoration written all over his angel’s face, that Dean can’t help but kiss him even harder and longer.  Cas starts rutting against Dean’s belly, both of them still hard as fuck and ready to move to the next step.

 

“So, how should we finish this thing?”  Deans whispers into Cas’s ear, and then nibbles on his earlobe for good measure.

 

“Uh, um, I think you should… _that’s very distracting, Dean_ …I want you to fuck me.”

 

That catches Dean off-guard, and he pulls back and scowls into Cas’s face.  “Are you sure, I mean, this is your first time and all.  We don’t have to move that fast.” 

 

Dean’s worried that Cas is going to break something in his face with the Olympic-level eye rolling that he does at that.

 

“Please, Dean.  I’m an angel.  Alive for millennia.  And, no offense, but your penis is certainly not going to hurt me, no matter where you put it.”

 

Dean puts on his best pouty face and mumbles, “I don’t know, I’ve been known to wreck a few things with this bad boy.” He leans back on his heels and waggles his erection at Cas. 

 

“I’m absolutely terrified,” Castiel grits out with a hungry look in his eye. 

 

“You better be.  I. Am. Terrifying.” Dean gets up and grabs some lube from his duffle and shuffles back to the bed as quickly as he can.  He takes a moment to admire Cas kneeling in the middle of the crappy motel bed, surrounded by Valentine’s candy, looking for all the world like the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen.

 

“Dammit, Dean, get over here now, before I smite you!”  That’s all the encouragement Dean needs, and he nearly trips over himself to climb up and rejoin Cas. 

 

Dean pushes Cas onto his back and runs his hand from Cas’s chest down down down to his groin, giving Cas’s erection a little squeeze before he leans over and softly bites at his hipbones.  He sits up and squirts an ample amount of lube onto his fingers.  “Now, I’ve never done this with a dude before—“

 

“The mechanics are basically the same as with a female, Dean.”

 

“Oh, okay, um,” and Dean squints his eyes at Cas as the thought occurs to him, “Should I use a condom?”

 

“Dean, I don’t have any diseases, and I know for a fact that you don’t either.  I made sure of that when I put you back together.  And—“ Cas guides Dean’s hand down below his balls, “—you’re certainly not going to get me pregnant.” Cas rubs Dean’s lubed-up fingers against his ass and gasps at the cold.  Dean starts circling with his fingers, opening up Cas with gentle expertise.  He slides one finger in, then two, and dammit if Cas can’t already take three within just a few slow strokes. 

 

“Are you ready, Cas?” Dean asks as he fondles himself, getting rock hard again almost immediately. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“DEAN!” Cas roars, and Dean jumps as the windows rattle in their panes.

 

Holy fuck, his angel is awesome.

 

“Okay, okay, man!  You’re an impatient asshole sometimes, you know that?” But Cas doesn’t answer, because Dean is pushing the head of his dick into Cas’s ass, and they’re both gasping with the sheer sensation of feeling one another in ways they never have before.  Cas is so tight, and so hot, that it’s a wonder that Dean doesn’t spill his load right then and there.  But he’s determined to impress Cas, so he holds on as he buries himself deep.  And there goes Cas again, making those obscene sounds that are absolutely unholy but absolutely the hottest thing Dean’s ever heard. 

 

He slides in slow and deep, picking up the pace as Cas pants harder and harder below him.  Dean pulls Cas’s ass up into his lap, keeping Cas’s shoulders on the duvet, and wrapping a hand around Cas’s shining erection.  The new position must do something crazy to Cas, because he suddenly screams out.

 

“ _Dean_!  What _is_ that!?  Your dick is hitting something!  My, my—“

 

“Your prostate, dude,” Dean manages to grunt out, “I must be— _unf_ —rubbing against your prostate.”

 

“ _That’s_ what that feels like??  No wonder—“ Cas trails off into a set of euphoric moans, and can’t seem to form coherent words any more.  Dean’s never been more proud of himself.

 

He pounds harder and faster into Cas, and after about a dozen more thrusts, Cas is screaming and shooting hot streams of ejaculate onto his chest.  His ass is clenching tighter around Dean, and then he loses it too, coming so hard inside of Cas that he swears he goes blind for a few seconds.

 

Dean collapses onto Cas with a weary huff, his softening penis sliding out as they reposition next to each other.  All of the chocolate that’s spilled out on the duvet is quickly melting through their wrappers and onto both of them.  It just makes Cas look even more delicious in his absolutely debauched state.  Dean may just have to lick it all off, just to be sure.

 

“That,” Cas breathes, “was _awesome_.”

 

Dean doesn’t think that he could smile harder if he tried.

 

 


End file.
